Organoxysilane compounds having protected amino groups are useful as paint additives, adhesives, silane coupling agents, surface treating agents or the like. In particular, organoxysilane compounds having silyl-protected amino groups are suited in these applications because of ease of blocking and deblocking.
Such organoxysilane compounds having silyl-protected amino groups include the N,N-bis(trimethylsilyl)aminopropyl-silane compounds described in Japanese Patent No. 3,414,134. These compounds are useful as modifiers for amino-modified silicone fluid.
The organoxysilane compounds having silyl-protected amino groups are also useful as additives to paints and adhesives. For example, they are added to epoxy resins to form one-part curable compositions having the advantages (improved adhesion and reinforcement) associated with addition of amino silane coupling agents, that is, compositions which remain stable without reactivity in moisture-barrier systems, but when contacted with moisture, undergo deblocking via hydrolysis to regenerate amino groups, exerting similar effects as observed when amino silane coupling agents are added.
When added to paints or adhesives, the organoxysilane compounds having silyl-protected amino groups are effective in that the protection of functional groups prohibits the functional groups themselves from reacting, and subsequent deblocking enables quantitative, efficient regeneration and incorporation of functional groups. However, in the recent years, rigidity, high mechanical strength, and transparency over a wide spectrum including the ultraviolet region are required for these resins, especially intended for use in optical and electronic materials. Known organoxysilane compounds having silyl-protected amino groups fail to meet satisfactory rigidity, high mechanical strength, and transparency over a wide spectrum including the ultraviolet region.